Welcome Home
by Cielo-negro
Summary: Iemitsu is always gone for long but there is a reason why Nana doesn't mind. IemitsuxNana Oneshot request.


Sawada Nana was in the kitchen, humming while cooking a feast. Today, her great lovely amazing manly husband was coming back home! At the thought, the cooking woman squealed in delight, oh how she couldn't wait!

She putted the food in the oven when the door suddenly opened.

"NANA!" a manly voice screamed from the entrance and a man rushed to his lovely wife's side.

"Iemitsu!" an ecstatic female voice rang through the house. Tsuna took this as warning to lock himself in his room- he didn't want to get hugs from his dad.

"My lovely Nana! How have you been? You have grown so beautiful! Your beauty, unlike a rose's, never withers!"

"Oh, Iemitsu!" blushing, she covered her cheeks with her hand.

The flirting continued for quite a while, the food forgotten in the turned off oven. It continued until Iemitsu, missing his beautiful cute wife, pushed her unto the table.

"Nana, I missed you so…" his manly voice said, his eyes flashing with manly lust and love "… and I have everything that we need in my pocket- let us continue!" the yelling was heard even on the streets outside, courtesy of the forgotten open door.

Answers went unheard as he pressed his lips to those of his lovely wife's; his partner's hands unbuttoning his shirt while his own caressing her hair. When his wife removed his shirt and tie, the kiss escalated to a full-blown tongue dance like the tango, slow at points with brusque precise movements making him groan and her moan. Of course such level of passionate excitement brought the need of showing their love. On the table. In the kitchen. With the house door still open.

Nana's left hand went to search for the condom in her husband's pocket while the other teased the man through his pants. Iemitsu kissed her all the more passionately, stripping her of her clothes. Hesitating between leaving the apron on or not, he decided against it since it would get in the way. When he felt Nana's hand finding the condom and fishing it out of the pocket, his pants were unzipped and removed and so was his underwear. Verifying the expiration date like the manly good husband he was, he ripped the packaging and was about to put it on when Nana took it in her hands. Their mouth part for air, Iemitsu using this opportunity to nibble, bite and mark Nana's neck like the possessive bloody manly amazingly good husband he was.

Pinching the tip of the condom while deposing it on her husband's penis, she started unrolling it and rolling it, playing with it all the while teasing her husband's manhood. When she unroll it for the last time, she whispered to Iemitsu's ear:

"Put it in."

The man, more than happy to oblige, did so. Both people moaning, one at the sudden fullness and the other at the tightness. Iemitsu rocked his hips back and forth thrusting shallowly in Nana, testing the waters. As his passion was taking the better of him, he started picking up his pace, Nana's moaning escalating to yells and Iemitsu grunts turned to groans. The noises now feeling the house and, was it not for the open door, the garden and street in front of it. The table was now rocking dangerously thus they decided to continue on the floor.

From their new postion, they continued, the thrusting now full of passion and love, Iemitsu's manly body and Nana's charming body now both covered in sweat. Iemitsu snaked a hand between their bodies, fingering Nana's clit with merciless passion. She, under all those sensations, was screaming and she screamed at last the name of her masculine husband as she felt her orgasm shaking through her body, her husband following close.

Iemitsu took hold of the condom with his fingers while pulling out before lying besides his wife. Both out of breath decided to cuddle to regain some strength.

"Welcome home, my Iemitsu" a tired yet jolly voice said.

"I'm home, my Nana" an even more excited and happy voice said.

Both were cuddling, comfortable on the floor. Unbeknownst to them, Tsuna was in a corner of his room, hands over his ears and shaking, traumatized far more than he was used to be in a day.

Written for a Reborn Kink Meme request. First try at sex scene. I-is it normal that I kept on snickering while writing this? At the end I just really wanted add this phrase:

"Tsuan decided that from that day on, he would be gay."

Gay for who? You can choose ( I choose Hibari and Mukuro~)


End file.
